Poke Sonic Mon X
by Duck Pat - 05
Summary: Todos udts que son fan del animé deben conocer por lo menos a Pikachu. ¿Cómo erá él y Sonic juntos? ¿Cóm acabará todo ésto? ¡Lean esta nueva aventura de dos series en una!


Poke Sonic

Mon X

Era una tarde como cualquiera. Sonic obviamente corría por los prados de aquí para allá. Por otro lado, Nudillos descansaba sobre la Master Emerald

-Dime una vez más, ¿por qué era que estamos aquí? -dijo el equidna al zorro Colas que estaba con Crema, Queso y Amy sentados en el césped rodeando un aparato con una antena parabólica que giraba lentamente.

-Estamos aquí porque esta mañana mi radar detectó extrañas formas de vida y quiero saber de qué se trata

-¡Ay, Colas! -Dijo Nudillos con un suspiro-. Quizás fue un pájaro o algo así

-¿Estás seguro de ésto Colas? -dijo Amy con 4 dedos en su boca

-Quizás Nudillos tenga razón, podría ser un error -dijo la inocente Crema

-Estoy seguro que hay algo extraño aquí, ¿podrá ser un robot del Dr. Huevo? -Dijo el zorro-. ¡Oh! ¡Miren! -el radar estaba conectado a la antena parabólica

-¿Es un robot del Dr. Huevo? -dijo Crema asustada

-Chou, chou -dijo Queso igual de preocupada

-¡No! Más bien esto lo define como una gran mariposa -dijo sin poder creerlo

-¿Una mariposa? ¡Debe ser muy bella! -Dijo Crema toda ilusionada-. ¡Apuesto que tiene hermosas colores como el arco iris -Colas levantó el aparato.

-¡Es por allá! -señaló

-¡Quiero verla! ¡Vamos Queso!

-¡Chou, chou!

-¡Espera Crema! -Colas la siguió detrás

-¡No se vayan a perder en el bosque o nunca los encontraremos! -gritó Amy a esos tres

-La verdad, es que pierden el tiempo -dijo Nudillos como si fuera sabio-. No llevará tiempo en que se den cuenta de que es un pájaro.

-¡en que lo repitas dos veces no quiere decir que sea cierto! -dijo Amy chillándolo

-Entonces, sino es eso, ¿qué es para ti?

-No lo sé -dijo mirando a otro lado, pensativa-. Esta isla es nueva para nosotros, recuerda que aquí hay otra clase de animales

-Sí, no sé cómo me arrastraron a esta isla con ustedes

-¡Angel Island no es el mundo entero! ¡Hay muchas islas que explorar y ésta es una de ellas! Además, Colas quería venir

-¡Sí, él quería! ¡A mi me trajo por si un monstruo lo quiere comer!

-¡Calladito que te vez más bonito! -Nudillos volvió a dormir, gruñendo de enojo.

Colas seguía persiguiendo a la emocionada Crema

-¡Vamos, Colas! ¡La mariposa debe estar cerca!

-¡Crema! PUF, PUF, ¿No podríamos tomar un descanso? PUF

-¡Pero podría ser mi última oportunidad de ver a una gran mariposa! -dijo al detenerse y Colas se acercó a ella.

-No debemos apresurarnos. Podría ser otra cosa

-¿Quieres decir que no hay mariposa? -Dijo casi a punto de llorar. Colas no podía verla así y cuando agachó la cabeza, con miedo de contestarle, para su vista en el radar que hacía más ruido y ubicaba esa extraña criatura en el medio.

-¡Está aquí!

-¿Dónde? -los dos buscaban a su alrededor-. ¡Allí está! -Crema corrió hacia un árbol donde había una gran mariposa de color verde, violeta y rojo-. ¡Es hermosa! -dijo aunque estuviera de espaldas

-¡Qué grande! -dijo el zorro

-¿Crees que haya más de ellas?

-No lo sé

Esa mariposa se dio vuelta, aterrándolos, y puso su vista en Crema con instinto de toro.

-Ya no se ve tan linda -dijo la pequeña coneja. La mariposa planeó hacia ellos como si la hubieran insultado

-¡¡¡AAAAAAH!

-¿Qué fue eso? -dijo Sonic del otro extremo de la isla girando su cabeza.

Corrió a su velocidad que todos conocemos y esos tres corrían por sus vidas, extrañamente esa gran mariposa enfadada los perseguía diciendo:

-¡Dustox Dustox!

-¡Qué alguien nos ayude! -gritó Colas

-¡Chou chou!

-¡AAh! -Cream se tropezó en el suelo y la mariposa se inclinaba hacia ella

-¡Crema, no! -Ella se protegió con una mano extendida y a unos pocos centímetros de ella vino al rescate su amigo azul dándole un cabezazo al atacante

-¡Sonic!

-¡Sí! Ja, ja -lo animaron

-¡Escucha, no sé lo que seas, pero sino quieres salir herido te conviene irte! -dijo Sonic viéndolo tirado en el suelo

-¡Dus! -se despertó-. ¡Dustox! -embistió contra Sonic

-¡Ah! ¡Es muy rudo! -dijo levantándose-. Bueno, si pelea quieres, pelea tendrás -Él corrió hacia ella y aquello hizo como una gran ráfaga que hizo dar vueltas a Sonic-. ¡Wou, wou, wou! -y finalmente cayó

-¡Sonic! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, Colas, pero no sé qué es ésta cosa, nunca la he visto

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Yo intentaré derrotarla, esto puede ser peligroso, así que me la llevaré a otro lado -tomó una piedra-. ¡Oye! -y se la tiró

-¡Dustox! -se quejó

-¡Atrápame si puedes, insecto!

-¡Dustox! ¡Dus! -corrió a Sonic

-¡Suerte Sonic! -le gritó Crema hasta que desapareció

-Todo es mi culpa -se decía Colas en su cabeza, sintiéndose el culpable.

Esa mariposa nunca antes vista y estrafalaria seguía detrás de Sonic

-¡Vamos! ¡Ya casi me alcanzas, fenómeno! -Esa mariposa cada vez se enojaba más, pero su apariencia ruda cambió totalmente como de terror, intentando frenar con una gota en su cabeza

-¡Dus! ¡Dustox! -se fue apresurada

-¿Pero qué lo habrá asustado? -Dijo el erizo y atrajo su atención por el largo césped a un metro algo que se movía haciendo ruido-. ¿Qué será? -Dijo casi en un susurro y en su mente esperaba que no fuera otra mariposa. Con mucha curiosidad abrió con sus dedos ese montón de césped crecido y se topó nariz con nariz con una extraña criatura, era algo nuevo para Sonic, él había visto pájaros, pingüinos en una isla, pero nunca un ser tan extraño. Como lo veía él, era como un ratón amarillo con cachetes rojos y una gran cola en forma de trueno.

-¿Pika?

-¿Qué ... es ... esto?... -los dos se miraban frente a frente, Claro, Sonic agachado-. ¿Será un robot del Dr. Huevo? -le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza y eso lo hizo enojar-. ¿Es muy blando para ser un robot ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me miras así? -éste se ponía los dientes fruncidos-. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! -Sonic cayó electrocutado, todo quemado y sacando humo de la boca-. ¿Pero qué pasa en ésta isla?

-¡Pikachu!

-¿Pika? -alguien vanía corriendo detrás con tres acompañantes

-¿Qué sucede amigo? -dijo un chico moreno de gorra roja

-Pi, Pikachu

Esos cuatro corrieron hacia donde apuntaba Pikachu. Sonic se sentó aún quemado, y se sacudió. Se vieron él con ese chico cara a cara.

-Miren eso

-Nunca había visto algo igual -dijo el más pequeño-. Y eso que se todos los pokémons

-¿Pokémons? -repitió Sonic

-Preguntémosle a Dexter -dijo el chico de gorra roja y sacó su pokedex.

-Pokémon no identificado

-¡Vaya!

-Quizás sea una nueva clase de pokémon -dijo otro chico más grande

Sonic los miró con indiferencia, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

-¡Yo digo que es un pokémon evolucionado nunca antes visto! -dijo una chica con pañuelo rojo y blanco en su cabeza.

-¿Y siguen con eso de pokémon? -dijo Sonic, lavantándose

-¡Puede hablar! -dijo el chico con gorra-. ¡Tiene que ser mío! ¡Pikachu, atactrueno!

-¿Qué? ¡No, no, no de nuevo! -dijo el erizo agitando las manos

-¡Pikaaaaa! -se iba cargando de electricidad

-¡Yo mejor me voy!

-¡CHUUUUUU!

-¡AAAAAAAH! ... buenas noches -el erizo cayó inconsciente y sus últimas figuras borrosas fueron 4 humanos y un ratón amarillo

Después de unos 2 hs Sonic despertaba lentamente abriendo los ojos, su cuerpo estaba frío al darse cuenta que estaba en una camilla y a su alrededor parecía un laboratoria o un hospital. A unos centímetros estaban esos chicos y el Pikachu hablando con un señor con bata de ciéntifico, él no entendía por qué estaba ahí y quienes eran esos niños y ése enanito de cahcites colorados. Escuchó como ese Dr. hablaba con ellos.

-Me han sorprendido, nunca en mis largos años he visto algo como ésto. ¿Dónde fue que lo encontraste, Ash?

-Por aquí cerca, en el campo de la isla. ¿Profesor, cree que sea un pkémon?

-Mmmmmm No sé responder esa preunta con precisión

-¿Quiere decir que no me loquedaré?

-Claro que sí, puedes quedártelo si quieres -dijo sonriente con los ojos cerrados

-¡Qé bien! ¡Atrapé otro... ¿qué sería?

-Un erizo azul -dijo Max

-¡Sí! ¡Atrapé un erizo azul! -dijo Ash con su pose de victoria

-¡Pi, Pikachu! -dijo Pikachu

-¡Yo no soy ninguna mascota! -gritó Sonic y todos se dieron vuelta con un "¡Oh!"

-Despertó -dijo Brock

Sonic se bajó de la camilla y salió por la ventana

-¡Que no escape! -gritó Ash y todos salieron por la puerta principal

-¡Profesor Birch, se aleja!

-No te preocupes, Ash, tengo todo bajo control -El profesor Birch tocó detrás de sus espaldas un aparato de metal cuadrado ym libremente, una descarga eléctrica detubo a Sonic, dejándolo atontado en el suelo.

-¿Pero qué pasó ahora?

-¿Qué fue eso, profesor? -preguntó May

-Ja, je, eso fue mi nuevo invento, cuando le estaba curando a ese pequeño sus heridas, le puse un collar alrededor de su cuello a la que llamo "collar eléctrico"

Sonic puso sus manos en su cuello y sintió esa cosa fría

-¡Genial! -dijo Sonic, sarcástico-. ¡Ahora no solo recibiré descargas de ése ratón amarillo, sino también de ésta cosa! -Pikachu, enojado por la ofensa, corrió hacia él saliéndole rayitos de luz por sus mejillas

-¡¡¡Noooo! -el erizo corió y Pikachu no lo alcanzaba y se quedaba atrás, Sonic con una sonrisa triunfadora le decía:- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No eres rápido, eh? ¡Ahora no me derás más descargas! -Pikachu no se veía per de lejos un trueno salió disparado electrocutando nuevamente a Sonic

-Aaaaah, ¡maldición!

-¡Quédate ahí o recibirás más de ésto! -lo amenzó Ash

-Ash, si quieres enseñarle modales a ésta cosa nadie te lo prohibe, pero debes hacer que actúe tal como un pokémon y debes aprender sus ataques

-¡¡¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO SOY UN POKEMON! -dijo Sonic con Pikachu sobre su espalda, con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

-Y sobre todo debes hacerlo comprender que es un pokémon

-¿Es posible que lo sea sin saberlo? ¿Auqnue hable como un humano? -preguntó el inteligente Max

-Yo supongo que sí, sólo miren a Miauth del Equipo Rocket, habla como una persona y es un pokémon

-¡Bien, lo intentaré! -dijo el chico de gorra roja

Sonic lo abservó de mal humor con un puño apoyado en su mejiila y también abervó con mal humor a Pikachu, por aprobecharse de él parándose sobre su lomo.

Todos se reunieron con Sonic más de cerca y el profesor le dio unas cosas a Ash

-Este es el aparato para las descargas eléctricas por si éste pequeñito se porta mal

-¡Escúcheme, no sé quién es, pero puedo irme al insrante de aquí si quiero!

-El tiene razón, podría irse sin que yo me dé cuenta y podría darle un millón de voltios y quizás no lo encuentre

-Ya pensé en eso y éste es mi 2º invento -le mostró otro aparato cuadrado que le dio a Ash en sus manos-. Este es un radar, sirve para detectar a quién sea que quieras pero sólo funciona con su huella digital

-¡Ni lo piensen! -dijo Sonic y el profesor Birch le tomó la mano-. ¡Suéltame!

-¡A-A-A-A! ¿quieres otra descarga, pequeño? -Sonic lo miró un momento y con un gruñido entregó su mano

-Odio que me digan pequeño

-Ya está -dijo sacando el dedo del aparato-. No lo perderás de vista

-Y Pikachu me ayudará, ¿verdad, Oikachu?

-¡Pikachu!

-Este es el peor día de mi vida

-Nosotros exploraremos la isla -dijo Brock

-No vemos -dijo May y los 4 se fueron

-Bueno, amigo, tenemso mucho trabajo que hacer! -dijo el chico con entusiasmo

-Espero que los demás estén bien -dijo Sonic en voz baja

Ash se sentó en una roca, con Pikachu a su lado sobre otra roca más pequeña y ellos dos miraban a Sonic en frente de ellos. El erizo los miró un minuto y luego se rascó la cabeza con un dedo con cara seria

-Bueno, ¿qué tal si comenzamos con tu nombre? Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta y él es mi amigo Pikachu

-Yo soy Sonic el erizo de la Isla del Ángel

-Qué raro, nunca había escuchado eso, ¡en fin, manos a la obra! Para ser como un pokémon

-Oye, oye, yo no quiero cambiar, estoy excelente en mi forma

-¡Cómo decía! -dijo Ash sin pasiencia-. Para ser un pokémon se requiere de 3 cosas

Sonic lo miraba con cara de maltrato y los brazos cruzados

-Uno -dijo bajando un dedo-, debes hablar como un pokémon. 2 -bajó otro dedo-, atacar como un pokémon y 3, la más importante, permanecer dentro de una pokebola

-¿Una qué? -dijo sin la menor idea

-Es ésta -dijo Ash sacando una de su cinturón y apretando su botón interior-. Te debes quedar aquí dentro hasta que yo lo diga

-¿Eres desquiciado o qué? ¡Yo no andaré a obsucras a tu gusto! -se fue corriendo

-¡No tan rápido! -tocó el aparato que activa el collar eléctrico y, obviamente, le dio descargas a Sonic. Ash y su ratoncito amarillo lo alcanzaron-. Y dime, Sonic, ¿me obedecerás? -dijo amenazador

-¡No! -dijo Sonic dándose vuelta todo quemado y Ash apretó el botón-. ¡AAAAAAAH! -y paró

-¿Y ahora?

-No -dijo con la cara en el suelo, tostado

-Pikachu..

-¡Pikaaa-chuuuuuuu! -le dio una descarga más potente

-¡¡AAAAAH! -y paró de presionar

-¿Ahora? -dijo Ash con voz de listo

-Muy bien -dijo más quemado y con la nariz aplatada en el suelo

Brock, May, Max y el profesor Birch

-Muchahcos los dejo solos -dijo el profesor Birch-. Pero antes de irme quiero darles ésto -le entregó un aparato a Brock

-¿Qué es ésto?

-Es otro radar que he hecho para detectar otras extrañas formas de vida

-Es amable pero ¿cree que hay otra cosa en ésta isla que no sean pokémons? -dijo May

-Quien sabe, además, ¿no les gustaría tener un monstruito estrafalario en sus pokebolas?

-Es verdad -dijo May

-Los veré luego, debo hacer un estudio en la playa, quizás halle más de ellos.

-¡Adiós! -se despidieron todos

-¡Bien, Brock, usemos ése radar para buscarextrañas formas de vida -dijo Max

VOLVIENDO CON ASH, PIKACHU Y SONIC...

-Cuéntame -dijo Ash, serio-. ¿Qué clase de ataques tienes? -Attaque 77, bueno, bueno, me callo, era solo una broma, che!

-No hago, específicamente los mismos ataques

-Entonces cuéntame qué puedes hacer

-Puedo saltar muy alto, doy buenos golpes, ¡ah, casi lo olvido, puedo correr más rápido que el sonido

En un segundo fue de allá para acá y volvió con ellos 2

-Sí que corres rápido, ¡no lo hagas a menos que te lo ordene!

Sonic apretó los dientes, enfadado

Ash lo observó un poco de arriba a bajo

-Por tu color... ¡Ya sé! ¡Eres un pokémon de agua!

-¡¿Qué dices?ª ¡No me gusta el agua! -dijo cruzado de brazos y ojos cerrados

-¿No sabes nadar? -dijo éste chico arrimándose hacia él

-Claro que no, es mi debilidad -Ash lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió

-¡No puedes gritar eso, si lo oye alguien sabrá tu debilidad! -le dejó sw samorrear y el erizo estaba con aspecto de mareado, con ésos circulitos dando vueltas sobre sus ojos, con una gota en la cabeza

-Hay tipos de pokémos: los eléctricos, acuáticos, de fuego, de roca, voladores, de hierba, de suelo, fantasmas, insectos, y psíquicos

-¡¿Qué! ¡¿Tengo que pelear contra todos ellos!

-No necesariamente. Bueno, ya sé tus ataques y tengo más ventaja que todos por saber tu debilidad, ¡siguiente!

EN OTRA PARTE...

Colas y Crema estaban solos con su radar

-Colas, ya no quiero buscar más mariposas -dijo asustada en medio de ésos árboles que te ponen los pelos de punta con sólo ver sus grandescas y puntiagudas ramas.

-Esto sólo tardará un momento, Crema -dijo su amigo el zorro con la vista en radar

-¿Ah? ¿Qué fue eso? -dijo Crema cambiando de vista-. Algo se mueve

-Sólo un momento creí ver algo por aquí

EN OTRA PARTE, AMY Y NUDILLOS...

-¡Ya me cansé! -dijo la erizo rosa-. ¡Voy a buscar a ésos 2! -y se iba

-¡Oye! ¡No me puedes dejar así! ¿Qué haré?

-¡Esperarás allí por si apareces! -dijo la chica volteando la cabeza y siguió corriendo

-¿Y quién te crees que soy yo? ¿La niñera? -ni lo escuchó y desapareció de vista. Nudillos con una vena bien grande en la cabeza y dientes apretados, bajó de la esmeralda madre-. ¡Arrggg! ¿Por qué habré traído la esmeralda madre? -dijo gruñiendo y corrió-. ¡Amy, espera!

-¡Vamos, Crema! -dijo Colas corriendo con el radar. De pronto Amy, se amiga, apareció delante de él, apartando vegetación para pasar

-¡Conque ahí estás! -dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Lo siento, Amy. Crema y yo huíamos de una mariposa gigante y... -se dio vuelta, con la boca abierta y una gota-. ¡Ah! ¿Dónde está Crema? -la cara de Amy cambió

La pequeña coneja caminaba por otra parte del bosque, apartando plantas para continuar con su paso

-Estoy segura de que escuché algo, ¿tú lo oíste, Queso?

-Chiu, chiu -dijo con una manita en la boca

La pequeña corrió unos arbustos de su cara y ahí encontró a quién gritaba ayuda

-Mira eso

-Chou

Había una telaraña adherida a dos árboles con una gran mariposa enredada en ella

-¡Dus-Dustox-Dus! -gritaba el insecto con cara triste

-Es la mariposa que nos perseguía a Colas y a mi... ¿qué hacemos?

-Chiu

Bajando de la copa de uno de los árboles, una araña bastante grande se acercaba a su presa enredada en su telaraña y enredándolo más decía:

-¡Surshit! ¡Surshit!

-Dustox

-¡Debemos ayudarla! -Crema y Queso corrieron

Tomó una rama del suelo

-¡Vete! ¡Déjalo en paz! -le golpeó la cabeza al Surshit dejándolo mareado, dándole vuelta los ojos y al caer, corría con sus 4 patitas hacia otro lugar.

Crema desenredó a la mariposa gimiendo un poco y su amiga Queso la ayudaba. El insecto abrió las alas

-¡Dus-Dus! -dijo más alegre al abrir sus alas y permanecida en el aire

-¿Te lastimó?

-¡Dustox!

-Lo siento, no hablamos en mariposa

-Chiu, chiu

-¡No te vez tan malo de cerca! -dijo Crema, sonriendo

-¡Dus-Dus! -dijo el insecto con los ojos cerrados, alegre también.

EN OTRA PARTE, SONIC, ASH Y PIKACHU...

-¿Pika? -dijo Pikachu observando a Sonic de espalda sin mirar a Ash muy, muy enojado

-¡No lo voy a decir!

-¡Todos los pokémons lo dicen y tú también lo dirás!

-¡¿Cuántas veces más te lo tengo que decir! ¡No soy un pokémon!

-¡¡Escucha amigo, yo te encontré y tienes que obedecer mis órdenes como deber ser, te guste o no, y sino lo haces, lo harás por las malas! ¡¡Puedo apretar éste botón todo el día! ¡¿Quieres que lo aprete! ¡¡¿¿Quieres que lo aprete! -dijo Ash más nervioso que antes

-...-

-¡Dilo! -tomó un momento y Sonic dijo:

-Msomsomssom -murmuró

-¿Qué? ¡No te oigo! -dijo Ash con la mano al lado de su oreja derecha

-¡Mmmm! ¡Sonic Sonic So-So-Sonic! -se tapó la boca-. Por dios, qué patético -dijo el erizo y Pikachu reía

-¡¡¡PI-PI-PI-PI-PIKACHU-CHU-CHU! -reía en el suelo

-¡Ahora ya hablas pokémon! -dijo Ash contento de su enseñansa-. ¡Pikachu, necesito que me ayudes!

-¡Pika! -se puso enfrente de Sonic a unos metros

-¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Concurso de mirdas? -dijo sarcástico, Sonic

-¡Paso nº2, debes atacer como un pokémon!

-¿Y cómo hago éso?

-¡Pikachu peleará contigo a mi señal, y tú harás lo siguiente! -Pensamiento de Sonic: "Le seguiré a éste un rato el juego y luego veo cómo me quito ésto" -el collar eléctrico

-¡Ataca, Pikachu!

-¡Piiii-kaaaa! -decía corriendo a 4 patas hacia el blanco azul con púas

-¡Sonic, embestida!

-Uh, muy bien -él corrió muy rápido hacia Pikachu y lo empujó con su cabeza

-¡Piiiii! -cayó al suelo-. Kachu

-Eso fue todo

-¡Yo digo cuándo terminar! ¿Puedes seguir, Pikachu?

-Pi... ka -dijo poniéndose en 4 patas con un ojo cerrado y preparaba un atractrueno-. ¡Pikaaaaaa!

-¡Sonic, rueda! -El erizo azul hizo su spin-blash hacia Pikachu, pero...

-¡Chiuuuuuuu!

-¡AAAAAAH! -sacó de un cachetito de manzana super electricidad y chau Sonic

-¡Levántate! ¡Puedes hacerlo! -Sonic se levantó con esos ánimos de su entrenador y se puso en pocisión

-¡Pikaaaaa!

-¡Atacará de nuevo!

Rápidamente Sonic hizo su spin-blash

-¡Chiuuuuuu! -Pikachu volvió a sacar de sus cachetes descargas y se las mandó a Sonic, pero sus giros no dejaronde dar vueltas y algo parecido a un ataque embestida sacó a Pikachu del campo de combate

-¡Piiiiii! -dijo en el aire y al caer:- ¡Ka!

Los dos esperaban a ver si las prácticas de Sonic dieran frutos

-Oikachu trataba de levantarse con sus fuerzas pero no puso y SOnic salió victorioso

-¡Lo hicimos! -gritó Ash alzando un puño

-¡Siii! ¡Mi primera victoria! -dijo el erizo alzando los dos puños

-¡Muy bien hecho, Sonic! ¡Sabía que podías!

-Ejem -asintió con la cabeza contento y con los ojos cerrrados

-Por eso te mereces un descanso -dijo Ash con cara pícara sacando una pokébola

-¿Qué? -dijo Sonic abriendo los ojos

-¡Pokebola, ve! -tiró la pokébola a su estilo y le pegó en la cabeza a Sonic

-¡¡¡¡HEY! -fue lo último que se escuchó de él antes de volverse rojo y entrar a ésa pokébola. Cayó moviéndose un poco por Sonic que intentaba salir. Luego se quedó quieta

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Lo engañamos, Pikachu!

-¡Pi-Pikapi!

EN OTRA PARTE

Crema, Queso y esa mariposa seguían caminando y volando

-Tú debes tener un nombre, yo soy Crema -dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho-. Y ella es mi amiga Queso

-Chou

-¿Cuál es el tuto?

-Dus Dustox Dus Dus - Dustox

-Mmmm no importa, te querré aunque no sepa tu nombre

-¡Dustox! -dijo contento

-¡Chou chou!

-¿Qué pasa, Queso? ¿Qué viste? -las 2 miraron hacia donde Queso miraba y escuchaban un ruido que se hacía cada vez más fuerte-. No creo que sea bueno, escondámonos

Se puso detrás de unas hierbas y la joven Crema tuvo razón en ocultarse, porque se aproximaban los amigos de Ash.

-Me pregunto qué clase de criaturas rondan por aquí -decía Brock sosteniendo el radae delante de él

-Yo creo que hay más de esos erizos, sólo espero que sea de otro color -dijo May, soñadora

-Primero un erizo, ¿y ahora qué sigue? ¿un conejo? -dijo Max

-¿Quiénes son? -se preguntó Crema escondida con sus amigos

-¡Miren chicos! Hay alguien entre nosotros, y no es un pokémon -dijo Brock

-A ver -se acercó Max. El radar mostraba un punto rojo a unos pasos de ellos

-¡Es por allá! -los guió Brock y Crema suspiró un ¡Ah!

-¿Qué hacemos, Queso?

-Chi, chi, chi, chi, chiu -dijo preocupada

-Es por aquí -dijo Brock poniendo la mano sobre las hirbas y Crema temblaba de miedo

-¡Dus! -dijo la mariposa

-¡OH! -exclamaron todos

-Es sólo un Dustox -dijo Max-. ¡Qué desepción! -El Dustox tapaba con sus grandes alas a Crema y Queso

-Debí equivocarme, busquemos por allá -dijo Brock y lo siguieron

La gran mariposa giró su cabeza, con una gota transparente en ella, y luego los descubrió.

-Muchas gracias por eso

-¡Chiu, chiu! -dijo Queso

-Así qu te llamas Dustox, ¿no ayudas a buscar a nuestros amigos?

-¡Dustox! -dijoemocionado

EN OTRA PARTE, AMY, COLAS Y NUDILLOS...

Nudillos y Amy seguían a Colas que contemplaba su radar

-Ejem, éste lugar es extraño -dijo Nudillos mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Y bien? ¿Los encontraste? -preguntó Amy con sus dudas entrelazadas

-No, pero... detecto otra cosa -dijo Colas, interesado

EN OTRA PARTE, BROCK, MAY Y MAX

-¡Miren ésto! -exclamó Brock

-¿Qué sucede, Brock? -dijo el inteligente Max

-Detecto otra cosa

-¿Es cómo lo de hace un rato? -preguntó la linda May

-No, ésto es diferente, son 3

-Nosotros te seguimos, Brock -dijo Max

EN AMBOS LUGARES

-Están cada vez más cerca -dijo Colas mirando por el radar

-En cualquier momento -dijo Brock, tembién mirando su radar

Los dos equipos pararon de caminar

-Es en éste lugar -dijojeron al mismo tiempo Colas y Brock-. ¿Eh? -se miraron y a los 6 se les puso en una gota en la cabeza a cada unos

-¿Quié-quiénes son? -dijo Nudillos, asustado

-Miren eso -dijo May

Quedaron así un momento

-Creo que deberíamos irnos -dijo Amy son parpadear

-¡Son iguales a ése erizo azul! -dijo Max, emocionado

-Ese es Sonic -dijo Nudillos sin elevar la voz

-Caminemos lentamente hacia atrás -susurró el pequeño Colas y eso hacían

-¡No dejen que escapen! -dijo Brock con su índice hacia esos animales

-¡Yo quiero al zorro! -dijo Max

-¡Yo quiero a la eriza rosa! -dijo May

-¡Y yo al oso hormiguero! -dijo Brock

-¡No soy un oso hormiguero! -gritó Nudillos furioso con una vena en la cara y los dos puños

-¡Tras ellos! -dijo Brock

-¡Siiii! -dijeron sus amigos

Los tres chicos humanos sacaron una pokébola, menos Max que él aún no tiene ningún pokémon

-¡Mudkip, ve! -dijo Brock

-¡Torchic, yo te elijo! -dijo May

-¡May, atrapa ése zorro por mí!

-¡Lo haré, Max! -le contestó su hermana

-¡Quieren llevarnos! -dijo Colas asustado

-Yo me quedo a pelear -dijo Amy decidida golpeando el mazo contra su mano

-¡Yo igual! ¡Nunca rechazo un duelo! -dijo Nudillos intimidado. Colas los miró a cada uno con una gota en la cabeza

-¿Y qué hago yo?

-No irte sin pelear -dijo Amy y cuando se dieron cuenta los pokémons salieron de sus pokébolas

-¿Qué son esas cosas? -dijo Colas impresionado-. ¿Vieron de dónde salieron?

-¡No es tiempo para eso, Colas! -lo regañó sus amigos

-¡Madkip, concéntrate en ése oso hormiguero!

-¡Torchic, vamos a atacar a esa eriza y a ese zorro!

-¡Modkip!

-¡Torchic, Torch!

Nudillos y Amy se pusieron delante de Colas, en posición de batalla y Torchic y Modkip también

-¡¡No habrá piedad! -gritó Nudillos corriendo hacia Madkip

-Modkip, prepárate -le susurró Brock

-Mod -le contestó

-¡¡¡Nadie me dice oso hormiguero y se sala con la suyaaaaaa! -cada vez se acercaba más

-¡Bien, Modkip, chrro de agua!

-¿¿¿QUE?

-¡kiiiiip! -le lanzó un chorro de agua al echidna e hizo que chocara contra una roca

-¡Aquí voy, pajarilloooo! -dijo Amy acercándose con su martillo-. ¡EJEM, EJEM, EJEM, EJM, EJE! -eran los gemidos de Amy al tratar de pegar a ése Torchic, pero éste los esquivaba todos de arriba y abajo

Cuando Amy se detuvo a descansar buscaba al pokémon y él apareció detrás de ella-. ¿Eh?

-¡Rápido, Torchic, usa lanzallamas!

-Toooor-chiiiiiiiiiiiic! -le lanzó su fuego a Amy dejándola quemada (ya se la imaginarán) y cayó al suelo, agotada

-Es el momento -dijo May, Colas observó que sacaba otra pokébola

-¡Amy, te encerrrará en ésa cosa! -Amy lo escuchó, pero le costaba levantarse

-¡Pokébola, ve! -dijo May tirándola en su pose

Amy la vio venir y a punto de atraparla le dio un golpe en seco con su mazo y May la atrapó con su mano

-Casi la atrapo -dijo con el ceño fruncido

Modkip estaba agotado y Nudillos también

-¡Modkip, termínalo con golpe de lodo! -le ordenó su amo y él obedeció

-¡Mod- kip- kip- kip! -le tiró 3 pedazos de lodo en la cara a Nudillos

-¡No veo nada! -chilló el confundido equidna

-¡Perfecto! ¡Pokébola, ve! -Brock lenzó su pokébola vacía y chocó contra el hocico de Nudillos y le dolió

-¡Te atrapé oso hormiguero!

-¡¡¡No soy un oso hormiguero, dijo de la...! -justo se puso rojo y entró dentro de la pokébola

-¡¡¡NUDILLOS! -gritaron al mismo tiempo Amy y Colas al ver cómo su amigo -¿Amigo?... bueno, si, si, ya me callo-. Vieron cómo su amigo intentaba salir pero pokébola se dejó de mover

-¡No, Nudillos! -dijeron los 2 de nuevo

-¡Torchic, terminemos con ésto!

-Déjame ayudarte, May -dijo Brock

-Colas, ni los dos podemos vencerlos, vete

-Pero... Amy

-¡Huye, yo los distraeré! -Colas la miró sin saber qué decir-. ¡¡Correeeeeee! -Colas despertó de sus pensamientos y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y de tanto correr, de lejos se escucha-. ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAH! -que era una voz, sin duda, era de Amy y no se escuchó más nada.

El pequeño decicdió ocultarse tras una roca, el pobre respiraba aceleradamente

-¿Quiénes son? Y ¿Qué quieren de nosostros? PUF PUF PUF ¿Habrán atrapado a Sonic? Ese niño dijo que nos parecíamos a un erizo azul: ése, sin duda, es Sonic! ¡Lo tienen con los demás! ¡¡Pero no dejaré que me atrapen amí también! -dijo apretando los puños

Una mano a unos metros de Colas apartaba unas grandes hojas de plantas terrestres.

-¡Aquí estás! -dijo un pequeño de cabello verde con anteojos. El zorrito tembalba de miedo pegado a la roca-. Oye, tranquilo, no quiero hacerte daño -dijo el inteligente Max estirando su brazo.

-¡No creo ni una palabra de lo que dices! -se defendió

-¡Genial! Puedes hablar como ése Sonic el erizo

-¡Si tienen a Sonic quiero que lo devuelvan y también a mis amigos!

-Tus amigos ahora serán pokémons y tú también lo serás -sacó un objeto redondo de su ropa-. ¡Pokebola, ve! -la pokebola fue directa hacia la cabeza de Colas. Ya se volvía rojo.

-¡¡¡Juro que escaparéeeeeeee! -se metió en ella y su nuevo amo fue a recogerla

-¡Sí! ¡Atrapé un...! ¡Atrapé un...! ¡Un zorro que habla!

-¡Max!... ¡Max! -May y Brock se reecontraron con él

-¡Oigan amigos, atrapé a ése zorro!

-¡Genial! Yo atrapé a esa linda eriza rosa

-Y yo a ése extraño oso hormiguero rojo

-¡Vamos a mostrarle a Ash!

Cuando se fueron sin darse cuenta el radar de Colas quedó tirado a un lado

Crema y sus amigos jugaban corriendo

-Oigan, ¿qué es ésto? -dijo la conejita tomando del suelo el radar de Colas (claro, no va a tomar gaseosa de la tierra. Bueno, ya me callo! ¡¡Era una broma, che! Qué poco alegres...)-. Este es el radar de Colas -(¿No, enserio?)-. ¿Por qué lo habrá dejado aquí? Mejor lo buscamos para regresárselo

-Chiu, chiu

-Dustox

EN OTRO LUGAR

El profesor Birch estaba cin unos extraños aparatos en la playa (y dale con los aparatos...)

-Veamos, si mis cálculos son correctos, aquí hay una nave enterrada. Bueno, será mejor que comienze a cabar

Sacó una pala y cabó unos 15 minutos hasta que el metal de la pala chocó algo muy duro

-¡Eureka! -festejó el profesor y cabó con más entusiasmo. Era algo blanco y no tenía puntas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista-. Usaré mi grúa para sacarla de allí -Engachó la parte de la grúa a un extremo hueco de la nave y le dio un vistazo por dentro

-Definitivamente fantástico -una sombra tan redonda como la nave se acercaba a él-. Me pregunto pregunto para qué se usará ésto -un dedo tan gordo como una salchicha picó dos veces el hombro del del prof. Birch-. ¿Eh? -se dio vuelta y era el Dr. Huevo mirándolo con una sonrisa maligna

-¡Hey! Te agradezco por sacar mi nave, ahora yo me encargo del resto -lo hizo caer de un empujón y se subió a su nave-. Como agradecimineto trataré de destruirte cuando te vea. ¡Adiós! -iba emprendiendo vuelo y se aleja

-¡Hey, vuelve aquí! -gritó el profesor y sequedó solo en la playa-. ¿Qué es ese ruido? -se metió en lo más profundo del bosque y lo primero que vio fue a dos pokémons peleando-. ¿Qué harán un Nispelled y un Poochvena peleando en el bosque? Sólo actúan así cuando pelean por algo -Los dos luchadores se alejaron de mal humor, aún peleando-. Me pregunto qué hay ahí -esperó a que esos dos se alejaran más y se fue rapidamente hacia esos arbustos-. ¡¡¡UH! -el prof. Birch se encontró con la Esmeralda Madre de Nudillos -. Miren el tamaño de ese diamante, he oído hablar de piedras para evolucionar pokémon, pero nunca vi una igual. Debo llevarla para investigarla... ¡Ay! Sí que pesa... -dijo tratando de darla vuelta por un estremo

Y AHORA CON NUESTROS 4 NUEVOS INTEGRANTES: Ash, May, Max y Brock se reecontraron

Pusieron una pokébola cada uno en círculo

-Aquí está Sonic

-Yo también atrapé un erizo, pero es una niña

-El mio es un zorro con dos colas

-Yo atrapé un oso hormiguero de mal humor

-Todos se oyen interesantes -dijo Ash

-Y lo mejor es que los entrenamos antes y nos obedecen por completo -dijo MAy levantando su índice

-Así es, pero... aún no dicen sus nombres -dijo Max

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Ash

-Porque no los sabemos -respondieron los 3

-Bueno, me bastará verlos en batalla, ¿qué dices, Ash? -dijo Brock

-Es que no sé...

-¡Ash no quiere pelear porque no puede controlar a su pokémon!

-¡Eso no es cierto! -le negó a Max-. ¡Usaré a Sonic y sí acepta tu batalla, Brock!

-Hagámoslo

Ash y Brock se pusieron en pocisión y armaron un campo de batalla (¡¡¿¿Armar qué! ¡¡¿¿Un cuadrado imaginario! Ay, bueno!)

-¡Sonic, yo te elijo! -lo lanzó y el erizo salió con una mano en el cuello

-¡Todo estaba tan obscuro! PUF PUF ¡No podía respirar! Puf Puf

-¡Respira ahora que puedes, erizo! -dijo Brock-. ¡Oso hormiguero, ve!

Nudillos salió de su pokebola y respiró con aceleración

-¡No podía respirar! PUF PUF ¡Ni ver!

-¡Nudillos, qué gusto verte! -dijo Sonic

-¡No sé quién eres tú, pero... cuando reciba órdenes de mi amo...

-¿Tu amo? ¡Pero, Nudillos! ¿Qué te pasa?

-Lo que debería pasarte a tí -dijo Ash-. Obedece bajo un entrenamiento y si no haces lo que te digo te doy descargas ¡Ahora pelea!

-¡Nadie obliga a Sonic a pelear! -mientras Sonic hablaba, Pikachu se puso detrás de él y con su cola le dio una nalgada

-¡Auch! ¡Mi trasero!

-¡Pi- Pi- Pi- Pikachu! -se reía

-¡Te voy a...!

-¡Piii- kaaa...!

-OK, OK, no me electrocutes, lo haré -Pikachu hacía su baile de victoria y traduzco su canción: "¿Quién es el jefe? ¿Quién es el jefe? Ay, yo. JA JA JA JA JA JA"

-¡Nudillos, embestida!

-¡Ahí voy! -se tiró y tiró a Sonic

-¡¿Por qué no te moviste! -lo regañó Ash

-¡Lo siento, parece que mi amo no me entrenó bien o no piensa rápido para decirme qué hacer! Una de dos -May y Max se reían por lo bajo

-Se los demostraré, ¡Sonic, velocidad sónica y spin-blash combinado!

-Muy fácil -se preparó dando un paso hacia atrás y a toda marcha, es decir a su velocidad sónica, le dió un golpe en el estómago a Nudillos

-¡Levántate Nudillos! -éste obedeció, pero como perrito que no sirve así que en cualquier momento, ¡ñácate!

-¡Sonic, termina con un puñetazo! -Sonic no quería lastimar a su amigo (¿Amigo? Bueno, me callo, ya). Pero sino lo obedecía lo electrocutarían y Nudillos olvidó que Sonic era su amigo, ya que Brock le lavó el cerebro-. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ataca antes de que se levante!

Sonic no sabía qué hacer o qué pensar. Y Nudillos ya se levantaba, pero era un inútil con las órdenes

-¡Oso, usa súper fuerza!

-¡¡Que no soy un oso! -y cuando se dio cuenta, Sonic llegó hasta él y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla-. ¡¡AAAAAAH! -y cayó, el erizo se acercó hacia él

-Nudillos, oye, ¿te encuentras bien? Yo no quería, si me quitas éste collar eléctrico podremos escapar

Nudillos lo observó

-¡No me toques! ¡Tú no me dices qué hacer!

Nudillos se tiró sobre él y luego de una buena batalla, Sonic habrá ganado, pero algo agotado terminó él y el asunto.

-Buen trabajo, Nudillos. Ahora regresa -dijo Brock y lo metía a la pokebola

-¡No! ¡A la obsucuridad no! -y se fue

-¡Ahora es mi turno! -dijo Max y sacó a Colas de su pokebola y éste chiquitín estiró sus brazos

-¡Aaaah! ¡Pero qué bien se siente estirar los huesos esa cosa es muy pequeña en su interior

-¡Colas, amigo, dime que me recuerdas! -dijo Sonic

-No, la verdad, no

-¿¿¿QUE? ¡¡Malvados niños! ¡¡Nadie me recuerda!

-¡Vamos, pelea! ¡Ia! -dijo dando puñetazos al aire-. ¡Yo fui hecho para pelear! ¡A-IA! ¡Y sino vas a pelar! ¡A-IA! ¡Pues qué lástima! IA ¡Porque te haré puré azul!

-Colas, tú no puedes cruzar los dedos, ¿y piensas pelear conmigo? -dijo con toda calma con una gota en la cabeza

-¿Qué dices? ¡Sí, yo puedo! -se miró los dedos y los movía como spaghettis y cada vez se ponía de peor humor por no poder cruzarlos-. Errrggg, ¡Ya está! Ves

-Eso es amor y paz -chinchudo los volvió a mover

-¡Ya está!

-Eso es OK -los volvió a mover

-¡Ahora sí!

-¡¡¡¡COLAS, QUE GROSERO, BAJA ESE DEDO!

-¡¡¡Ay, perdón, perdón!

-¡Zorro, golpéalo con tus colas! -le dijo su amo, Max

-¡Claro! -puso sus colas una de cada lado y se dirigió a Sonic-. ¡Estás muerto, erizo!

-Ay, Colitas... Colitas... -dijo Sonic tratándolo como un niño pequeño

Con lo que le hizo Sonic, los demás se tapaban los ojos y apretaban los dientes, diciendo-. ¡Uh! -y Colas:

-¡No! ¡No hagas eso! ¡NO NO NO! ¡AY! ¡¡AY MIS COLITAS! -Sonic le había atado sus colas a Colas-. ¡Ay, no no es justo. nooooo! -lloraba Colas

-Eso te pasa pr no darle órdenes rápido, Max -dijo Brock a su pequeño amigo

-Bueno, Ash, llegó mi turno -dijo May

-Sí, May, hagámoslo. Sonic, ¿puedes pelear, aún?

-Podría pelear mejor sin ésta cosa en mi cuello -la señaló

-¡Qué listo te crees! -dijo Ash, sarcástico-. ¡Sigo con Sonic!

-Genial -dijo sarcástico el erizo

-¡Eriza risa! ¡Yo te elijo! -tiró la pokebola a su estilo

-¿Eriza rosa? Entonces es... -dijo Sonic y salió Amy-. Amy

-¡Ay, por fin aire!

-Eriza rosa usa tu mazo y dale fuerte en la cabeza

-¡IIIIIAAAA! -Amy corrió a Sonic hasta un árbol-. ¡Baja de ahí, pillo!

-Rayos, Amy no me recuerda, eso sí que es raro, ¡Ay! No puedo creer que haré ésto, pero... debo recordarle a Amy cuánto me aprecia -bajó del árbol, resignado

-¡Bien, quédate quieto, así te parto en dos!

-¡Espera, tengo algo importante que decirte!.

-No es nada personal, son las reglas de éste juego -dijo esas últimas palabras en tono escalofriante igual que su mirada

-No me recuerdas, ¿eh? Bueno te han dicho alguna vez que eres bonita

-¿Eh?

-Sí, tienes lindos ojos y te ves tan bien...

-¿Lo dices en serio? dijo Amy muy sonrojada

Nudillos salió de su pokebola e intentaba huir

-¡Eh! ¡Vuelva acá! -dijo Brock y lo atrapó y lo ató y los puso al lado de Colas

-Ya me dio hambre -dijo Nudillos y Colas le dijo:

-Abajo hay unas hormiguitas, podrías estirar tu lengua...

-¡¡¡No soy un oso hormiguero! ¡¡¡NO LO SOY NO LO SOY NO LO SOY! -dijo negando con su cabeza y a punto de estallar

-Eres un oso excéntrico

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAH!

-Tienes una linda forma de vestir -seguía Sonic alagando sin ganas.

-¡Uh! Ya basta -dijo Amy más colorada entrelazando los dedos-. No puedo creerlo que me dices

-Yo tampoco, créeme, yo tampoco...

-¿Qué?

-Yo... soy tan poco sin tí

-Te estás sobrepasando, erizo -dijo Amy con verguenza de mirarlo y les gritaron

-¡Sonic! ¿Qué haces?

-Eriza rosa, dale con el martillo

-Ya no sé qué más decirle -dijo Sonic por lo bajo-. No tengo más opción, quiero que me recuerde -se acercó a Amy y se dijo:-. Aguanta la respiración y luego escaparás -cuando ya estaba muy cerca le dio un beso en la mejilla y Amy cayó al suelo con corazones en los ojos

-¡Oh, Sonic! -dijo recordándolo

-¡PUAJ, PUAJ! ¡ÑAC! ¡Qué asco! -decía escupiendo

-Oh, no recuerdo nada -dijo Amy lavantándose-. Sonic ¿Sonic? ¿Qué haces?

-Oh, hola Amy. Qué tal

-Pero... ¿qué pasó?

-Es una larga historia

-Ahora recuerdo todo -dijo Nudillos

-¡Sonic, sabía que volverías! -dijo Colas, contento

Sonic y Amy corrieron hacia ellos, Amy desató a Nudillos y Sonic le desató las colas a su amigo.

Ash, Brock, Max y May los observaron juntos con mucha culpa

-No debimos obligarlos a ser pokemons -dijo May

-Ellos no son de aquí, deben ser libres -dijo Brock, aunque no entendió bien lo que quiso decir

-Amy, ¿puedes quitarme ésto?

-Claro que sí, Sonic -y su enamorada le sacó el colar eléctrico

-Aaaah, mucho mejor -se sonó el cuello

Los cuatro se acercaron a ellos y Ash dijo:

-Lamento haberte hecho ésto, Sonic y lamente haberte electrocutado todo el día -Sonic sonrió de oreja a oreja

-Pikachiu... -dijo Pikachu con las orejas caídas

-Pikachu también lo lamenta

-Está bien, todo fue un error y se solucionó, ¿no?

-¡Pi- Pikachu! -abrazó a Sonic

-Ja, ja, ja

-Creo que sería mejor para todos irnos a casa -dijo Amy con las manos en su espalda

-Lamento haberte obligado a pelear -dijo May

-Y yo -dijo Max

-Pordóname por llamarte oso hormiguero -dijo Brock

-Los perdonamos -dijo el echidna-. ¡Hey! ¿Dónde está la esmeralda Madre?

-¡Muchachos!

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia la izquierda y ahí estaba el profesor Birch tirando de una soga que estaba amarrada a la... ¡Esmeralda Madre!

-¡Miren lo que hayé en el bosque!

-¡Ay! ¿Por qué no la escondí? -dijo Nudillos con su mano sobre su cara.

Mientras el profesor Birch se acercaba a ellos, tres extraños sujetos los espiaban con binuculares: era un chico, una chica y un gato parlanchín que dijo:

-¡Miren el tamaño de ésa cosa!

-Sería un buen regalo para el jefe -dijo la chica

-¡Y miren a esos animales de colores! ¡Pueden hablar! -dijo el chico de pelo violeta

-Podríamos darle al jefe esas cosas. Traer mucho nunca está de más

-¡Bien dicho Jessie! -dijo su amigo

-¡Así piensa un miembro del Equipo Rocket! -dijo Miauth

-¡Sí que sí! -dijeron los dos

Un poco más alto en el cielo volaba una nave con forma de huevo y un hombre de la misma forma. (¡Esperen! Sabiendo que es el Dr. Huevo y está en una nave con la misma forma, ¿será un pollito saliendo de su cascarán? Sini fuera porque las morzas sean mamíferos yo diría que es una)

-Parece que el mentecato de Sonic hizo nuevos amigos, ¡y ahí está mi esmeralda con ése halla naves de segunda! -el profesor Birch-. ¡Qué comience la fiesta!

-¿Eh? ¿Y ése hipopótamo volador? -dijo James

-¡Dame éso, James! -Jessie le quitó los binoculares

-Eso no es un hipopótamo volador, es un hombre gordo

-¡Ah! ¡Seguro viene por ésa gigantesca cosa! ¡Debemos detenerlo! -le taparon la boca al gato chitándolo, osea shhhh

-Déjalo, así cuando halla hecho todo el trabajo de quitársela a ésos bobos nosotros se la robamos y ya, será más fácil -dijo Jessie

-¿Ah? ¡Pero si es Huevo! -dijo Nudillos mirando para arriba

-¿De qué hablan? -preguntó confundido Ash

-¡Es el Dr. Huevo! ¡Es un villano muy violento! -le explicó Sonic

Huevo bajó un poco, pero sin tocar el suelo

-¡¿Qué quieres, Huevo! -dijo Colas

-Pues, ¿qué crees? Este zoquete sacó mi nava de la arena y ahora vengo a arrebatárles la esmeralda

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí? -dijo Amy en tono amenazante

-Los seguí hasta acá para ver qué tramaban, pero al acercarme a la orilla de la playa hubo un incoveniente

FLASHBLACK

Huevo iba despacio con su nave mirando de un lado a otro

-¿Dónde están? Arrrgg ¡Con éste sol infernal no puedo ver nada! Descansaré aquí -estacionó su nave y sacó un mapa-. No ubico ésta isla por ninguna parte. Deben ser pequeñas formaciones de islas -de pronto, parte del suelo se empezó a mover-. ¡Qué pasa! ¡Terremoto! ¿Oh? ¿Qué es ésto? ¿Un ala? -El Dr. Huvo no se dio cuenta, pero apoyó su nave sobre una ala de un pokémon, y no cualquier pokémon. Era un, ¡Zapdos!

-¡Zapdos!

-¡Ave tonta, vete a volar!

-¡Zapdos! -el pokémon enojado salió de ahí bruscamente y como algunos sabrás, Zapdos es un pokémon eléctrico, entonces...-. ¡Zapdos!

-¡AAAAAH! -el Zapdos se fue volando y Huevo salió de su nave-. Maldito animal -fue hacia el mar a lavarse su cara quemada y cuando volvió a su nave...-. Cuando encunetre a ése pajarraco del demonio... ¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen ahí? ¡Salgan de mi nave!

Había un montón de Igglypuffs, Wigglytuffs y Hoppips saltando y tocando su nave como parte de un juego

-¡¿Qué no me oyen! -se acercó a ellos-. ¡Dije, largo!

-¡Wigglytuff! -le sonrió al Dr. Huevo con los ojos cerrados

-¡¿Tienen oídos, algodón rosa rechoncho!

-¡Wiggly! -el wigglytuff abraó la cara de éste

-¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡¡Vete! -lo quitó, pero no por completo, el wigglytuff se calgó de su bigote-. ¡Fenómeno ridículo! -dijo entre dientes. Como no sabía qué más hacer se agachó y tomó una gruesa rama del suelo. Los demás quedaron inmóviles por el cato tan ruín de ése malvado. Ese pequeño ponía cara de puchero con los ojos grandes y se puso a llorar

-¡Wigglyyyyy! -Huevo estaba con una gota en la cabeza. Entre unos árboles apareció un pokémon más grande y el más evolucionado llamado Blissey. Este pokémon adulto lo primero que le llamó la atenció fue a éste wigglytuff que, aperentemente provenía de su manada llaraba incontrolablemente

-¿Bli? ¿Bli- Blissiey Blissiey? -dijo con el ceño fruncido al chiquito

-¡Wigglytuff wi- wi- wigglytuff! -dijo llorando y señalando con su manito a Huevo

-Blissiey -dijo mirando mal a Huevo

-¡Ah! ¿Qué? ¿Es tuyo? -dijo Huevo con una gota y fingiendo una sonrisa-. Es el... la... animalito más lindo que he visto -dijo palmeándole la cabeza y éste enojado le mordió el dedo-. ¡Ay! ¡Hijo del...! Qué simpático -Ese Blissiey lo siguió mirándolo mal-. Mejor tomo mi nave y me iré

-¡Bli Bli- Blissiey Blissiey!

-¡No tengo tiempo para hablar en chino básico!

-¡¡¡BLIIIIISSIIEEEEEEYYYYYY! -levantó la nave del Dr. Huevo y él, con muchas cosas en la cabeza

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!

-¡¡Bli- ssiey! -se la tió, pero justo se agachó

-¡Ajá!... ¡Oh, no! ¡Mi nave! -Blissiey palmeó su manos

-¡Blissiey! -dijo poniendo sus manos en su cintura. La nave caía rumbo abajo y el Dr. tras ella iba

-¡Qué alguien la pare! ¡Aaaah!

Hasta que por fin para en la orilla del mar

-¡UF! -dijo aliviado, bah, suspiró. Pero cuando se acercaba a ella un gusanito marrón salió de la tierra diciendo:

-Diglett

-¿Ah? ¿Un gusano en la arena? Qué extraño -dijo rascándose la cabeza. Y siguieron saliendo más y salían, también Dugtrios-. ¡Aléjense de mi nave! ¡Se los advierto, sino los pisaré!

-¡Dligett!

-¡Dugtrio! -y se metieron todos abajo de la arena y el agujero fue tan grande que la nave se hundió con ellos

-¡NOOO! ¡Ahora nunca saldré de aquí! -se dio vuelta y una gran ola lo iba a tapar-. ¡¡¡AH! -y glup-glup-glup

Cuando la ola se alejó, el Dr. Huevo sobrevivió, pero Caruanha en su boca, que luego se lo quitó y lo tiró al mar.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde está? ¿¿¿Dónde está? -miró por todos lados, porque olvidó dónde habían enterrado su nave esos miles de gusanitos-. ¡¡¿¿POR QUE! ¡¡¡¿¿¿POR QUE! -gritó arrodillado, mirando al suelo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Qué historia tan fantástica -exclamó Colas

-Sí... ¡Y ahora estoy aquí! -apretó un botón que lanzó mucho humo que hizo a todos toser y sin ver nada.

-¡Hey! -dijo Nudillos al poder ver a Huevo con la Esmeralda Madre que la arragaba una pinza que salía de debajo de la nave.

-¡Ven ahora si puedes, Sonic! ¡Todos sabemos que eres vulnerable al agua!

-Y creí saberlo yo -idjo Ash

-Mmmm, se me ocurre una idea -dijo Sonic-. ¿Pikachu, puedes ayudarme?

-¡Oikachu!

-¡Bien! Es es lo que haremos -le murmuró en su pinchuda oreja-. ¿Entendiste?

-¡Pi- pi- pikapi! -Pikachu se hizo bolita y Sonic lo tomó con sus manos

-¿Qué hará ahora ése erizo loco?

-¡Un pase largo! -tiró a la ratita amarilla por los aires y él aterrizó en el vidrio de la nave de Huevo

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

-Piiii-kaaa ¡chiuuuuuuu!

-¡¡¡AAAAAAH! -electrocutó al Dr. Huevo, que no sólo lo hirió a él, sino también a su nave que la hizo estallar e hizo volar a éste hombre a lo más alto del cuelo-. ¡¡¡ME LAS PAGARAAAAAAAAN!

Pikachu nadaba en el agua hacia la orilla

-¡Bien hecho, Pikachu!

-¡Muy bien hehco, Pikachu! -lo felicitaron todos

-¡Excelente! -Sonic le hizo OK

-¡Pika! -dijo con los ojos cerrados y muy contentos

Nudillos salió del lago todo empapado, pero con la Esmeralda Madre sobre si espalda

-¡Todos tuvimos una gran aventura hoy! -dijo Nudillos sonriente y los demás le miraban contentos

-¡Y la aventura seguirá!

-¿Quién dijo eso? -preguntó Max

-¡El único, el inigualable!

-¡Lo más malo de lo malo!

-¡El Equipo Rocket! -dijeron Jessie, James y Miauth saliendo de su escondite

-¡El Equipo Rocket! -dijo Ash

-¿Quiénes son? -preguntó Sonic

-Nosotros tamvién tenemos enemigos, pero por triplicado

-Prepárense para los problemas

-Y más vale que teman

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor

-Y extender nuestro reino a la isla Kongo

-¡Jessie!

-¡James me me mes!

-El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz

-Baila el chipi chipi baila el chipi

-Miauth, bailalo así, Miauth

-¡Wobuffet!

-Bueno, bueno, esto es nuevo

-¡Déjate de rimar, Sonic! -lo regañó Nudillos

-Límpience bien los oídos y escuchen lo siguiente -dijo Jessie-. Entrégenme esa joya y el pukpo que la contiene

-¡No le digas pulpo a ése oso hormiguero! -dijo Brock

-¡¡No soy pulpo ni oso hormiguero! -dijo Nudillos con la cabeza frenético

-Cualquiera pensaría que lo eres, parece que te cuelgan tentáculos en la cabeza -dijo Sonic

-¡¡¡NADIE DIJO QUE HABLARAS, SONIC! -el erizo sonrió entre dientes con una gota en la cabeza y estirando un brazo

-¡Esta es su última advertencia! -amenazó Jassie

-¡No les daré nada y seré yo quién les advierta! -dijo Nudillos defendiéndose-. ¡Se van completos de aquí o los pulverizo!

-¡Bien dicho, Nudillos! -lo alentó su amigo. (¿Amigo? ¡Bueno, no me maldigan, che!)

-¡Qué pulpo tan valiente! -dijo Jessie

-¿Y no se siente un poco sequito fuera del agua? -dijo James

-¡¡¡AHORA SI QUE NO SE VAN, YA ME PROVOCARON!

-¡Un momento! -dijo Brock, pero nadie lo escuchó y seguían discutiendo todos contra todos-. ¡Un momento! -y seguían-. ¡¡¡UN MOMENTO, POR FAVOR! -todos, por fin, lo miraron con ojos abiertos-. ¡De ésta manera no solucionaremos nada! ¡Sólo hay una forma de solucionar ésto!

-¿A sí? ¿Cómo? -preguntó Brock

-¡Con una batalla pokémon, por supuesto!

Todos quedaron de acuerdo y se armaron dos equipos y Brock sería el árbitro

-¡De éste lado tenemos al Equipo Rocket y de éste otro a Sonic y Nudillos! ¡El equipo ganador se quedará con la Esmeralda Madre! ¡Qué comienze la batalla!

-¡Seviper, enséñales tu fuerza! -Jessie sacó a su pokémon venenoso

-¡Kaknia, asústalos con tus pinchitas! -James sacó al suyo

-¡Kaknia! ¡Kaknia! -abrazó a James

-¡¿Es qué nunca entiendes pepito choporra! -le gritaba

James a su pokémon intentando sacárselo de encima

-¡Estoy listo! -dijo el equidna

-¡Yo también! -dijo su compañero

-¡Yo me encargo de ésa cosa! ¡Seviper, colmillos venenosos!

-¡Seviper! -la vívora se lanzó hacia Nudillos

-¡Kaknia, piquito de abeja!

-¡Kaknia! -y se lanzó hacia Sonic

Nudillos se apartó de la mordedura y Sonic parecía que bailace al evitar el ataque aguijón venenoso de Kaknia

-¡Seviper, usa chillido!

-¡Swww! -lanzó un chillido indescriptible que a Nudillos le rompía los tímpanos (qué raro, porque nunca le vi las orejas, ¡bueno, me callo!)

-¡Kaknia, ataque arena!

-¡Kaknia! -Sonic no podía vernada y Nudillos no podía escuchar nada más que ése chillido

-¡Esto empeora más! -dijo Amy, preocupada

-Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer? -Colas se dirigió a lo interno del bosque

-¡JA JA JA! -reía Jessie-. ¡El jefe estará muy feliz!

-¡Eso es correcto! -dijo James

-¡Nos dará un ascenso gracias a esa joyotota! -dijo Miatut

-¡Es un 3 por 1! ¡Un erizo azul y un pulpo de tierra! -dijo James

A Nudillos se le abrieron bien los ojos y de le hizo una vena en la frente

-¡Eso no es un pulpo, James, es un oso hormiguero!

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEE! -gritó Nudillos con más venas en toda la cara

-Creí que Nudillos no podía escuchar nada -dijo May

-El escucha solo lo que quiere oír él -dijo Amy

-¡¡¡HASTA AQUI! ¡¡¡¡HASTA AQUI LLEGO MI PASIENCIA! ¡¡¡¡¡YYYYAAAAAA!

El equidna puso toda su fuerza en su puño derecho y le dio un puñetazo a Seviper. Ah, Nudillos giró su cabeza y podía ver cómo Kaknia le tiraba arena a los ojos de Sonic

-¡Maldito fenómeno, me las pagarás! -gritó Jessie enfada por lo de su Seviper

-¡Kac- kac- kac- kac- kac... ¿Kac? -Kaknia sintió que lo sujetaban de atrás y así era, Nudillos lo tomó por su cintura

-¡¡A volar, perejil!

-¡Kaknia! -lo lanzó por el aire y cayó sobre James, y James sobre Jessie, y todos aplastaron a Miaut

-¡¡¿¿Pero qué se creen que soy, una alfombra! ¡¡¡Quítense de encima! -se quejaba el gato

El eqchidna miró a su amigo azul

-¿Quieres terminar con ésto, Sonic?

-¡Será un placer!

-¡Sonic! -Colas lo llamó corriendo y se acercaba hacia él con un anillo en sus dedos

-¡Hey! -dijo Sonic, contento

-¡Atrápalo! -el zorrito se lo lanzó y él lo atajó. Sonrió malignamente al equipo Rocket

-¿Qué es éso? -dijo James al ver el anillo dorado

-Se me hace que no es bueno -contestó Miaut

-¡Llegó la hora! ¡¡Despídanse! -Sonic hizo su super Spin Blash que se dirigía al equipo Rocket

-¡AAAAAAAH! -y ya estaban volando por los aires

-¡Nunca pensé acostumbrarme a ésto! -dijo Jessie

-¡¿Por qué tno tomé el trabajo de muñeco ventrílocuo! -dijo Miaut

-¡Nunca debí huír de casa! -dijo James

-¡El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!

-¡Wobbuffet!

Todos los miraron hasta que solo eran una resplandor en el cielo

-Sí que están locos -dijo el erizo

-Y que lo digas -dijo Ash

El profesor Birch hablaba con Nudillos

-Créeme, no sabía que ésta esmeralda era tuya

-Será mejor que la ponga en su lugar

-Oigan, ¿saben dónde está Crema? -preguntó Amy

-No la vimos en todo el día -dijo Colas

-¿De quién están hablando? -preguntó Brock

-Es nuestra amiga, los huíamos de una gran mariposa que era bastante agresiva

El profesor Birch sacó su Pokedex

-Grande y agresiva... ¿En ésta? -Colas miró por esa pantalla

-¡Sí, ésa es!

-No todos los pokémons de aquí son agresivos, no los pequeños, pero mejor buscamos a su amiga, podría estar en un peligro

-Podemso usar mi radar... ¡Oh, no! ¡Lo perdí en el bosque!

-No te preocupes Colas, puedes usar el mío

-Gracias profesor

EN OTRA PARTE: Crema, Queso y Dustox exploraban el bosque

-Aquí hay hermosas flores

-Chiu -Crema y Queso las olían

-Dustox, ¿sabes dónde hay más flores?

-¡Dus- tox! -la mariposa los guiaba y se detuvo ante unas ramas

-Creo que es atrás de ésto, Queso -movió las ramas y suspiró un ¡Oh, porquehabía un campo lleno, repleto de punta a punta con flores de todos los colores-. ¡Es bellísimo! -dijo abrumada

Unas mariposas se acercaban a esas flores, era una manada que se posaban sobre las flores

-¡Miren eso! ¿No son hermosas? -lo que Crema veía eran Beautiflys-. Dustox, ¿por qué no le preguntas si podemos tomar algunas flores?

-Dus -dijo un poco tristón

-Eres una mariposa, ellas te entenderán, vamos, pregúntales...

-Dus -fue como resignada hacia ellas. Los Beautiflys lo miraron-. ¿Dustox- dus- dus- dustox?

-Beauti -dijeron con mal aspecto al verlo

-¿Dustox- dus?

-¡Beautifly! -gritaron enojadas y todas juntas le hicieron el ataque aturdir al mismo tiempo, el pobre de Dsutox huyó de ahí

-¿Por qué te hicieron eso? -preguntó indignada, Crema

-Dustox -dijo de mala gana

-Son mariposas como tú, ¿no?

-Dus -y siguió con ése ánimo

-No eres igual, por eso te maltratan

-Dustox

Los tres estaban tristes

-¡¡¡Beautifly!

-¿Qué fue eso? -exclamó Crema con el susto que le dio esos gritos-. ¡Son ellas! -corrieron hacia el campo de flores y quedaron impresionados

Había un gran dragón de fuego que les lanzaba llamas a los beautiflys y destruía todo lo que había en ese camino y es de mal carácter. ¿Adivinaron? ése pokémon es un Charizard

-¡Debemos ayudarlas!

Dustoz se apoyó en el suelo y Crema lo montó con Queso y volaban hasta un poco más alto que su cabeza

-¡Oye, tú! -Charizard miró a Crema-. ¡Déjalos en paz, puedes hacerles daño!

Al dragón no le importó un comino lo que dijo y le tiró lanzallamas. Dustox lo esquivó

-¡Dustox, debemos sacarlo a la fuerza! -Dustox se acercó a él y le hizo su ataque ráfaga, pero para el Charizard era una sola brisa. Charizard se dio vuelta y enojado, le dio un manotazo que los hizo caer, pero claro, antes dijeron "¡AAAAAAAHH!" Y "¡DUUUUUS!" y "¡CHIUUUUU!" (Y¡Muuuuuuu!.. ¿? ¿Y quién metió a ése Wuey en la escena Oo')

Dustox era el primero que se levantaba todo herido, gimiendo. Miraba como el Charizard espantaba a los beautiflys y ellos escapaban, pero había uno pequeñito, que podía más y cayó al suelo floreado

-¡Gggrrr! ¡Gggrrr! -gruñió el Charizard preparado para apartar a ése pequeño, los demás amigos de él lo miraban desesperados sin saber qué hacer-. ¡Grrr! -levantaba el pie y el beautifly temblaba de miedo

-¡¡¡BEAUTIFLY! -el Dustox voló hacia allá a toda velocidad y sacó justo a tiempo a esa mariposa antes de ser atrapada por ése monstruo naranja.

El Dustox lo dejó a un lado y muy decidido se acercó al Charizard

-¡Dustox! ¡Dus- dus- dus! -dijo enojado negando con la cabeza

-¡¡¡Grrrrrr!

-¡Dale una lección, Dustox! -dijo Crema apretando los puños

El Dustox sabía que no iba a seguir razonando mucho tiempo, así que esó su ataque más poderoso, la "luz de luna", no estoy segura, pero creo que es un rayo que le sale de los ojos

Bueno, cómo sea, con ése ataque venció al Charizard y con una actitud cobarde, el dragón abandonó el campo de flores

-¡Eres sorprendente, Dustox! -Dustox le sonrió a Crema

-Dus- tox

Los beatuflys rodearon al Beautifly herido y le preguntaron cómo estaba en su idioma y el pequeño les decía que sí y que era todo gracias a aquella mariposa

Cuando Dsutox se dio cuenta, estaba rodeado de esas mariposas

-¿Dus?

-Beautifly, Beautifly -decía muchas veces

Crema miraba con Quesa igual de contenta a Dustox

-Creo que le agradecen a Dsutox, seguro que ahora puede quedarse con ellas, qué linda bienvenida, ¿no Queso?

-Chiu! -saltó de alegría. Pasaron 15 minutos

-¡Crema! -gritaban sus amigos, buscándola, hasta que la encontraron todos preplejos al ver que jugaba con Dustox y las beautiflys

-Crema, cuidado, es esa cosa que nos quería deborar! -dijo Colas

-No, ahora es bueno -dijo abrazándolo con los ojos cerrados

-¡Miren allá! -miraron hacia donde apuntaba y quedaron maravillados cuando vieron el campo floreado que se veía más iluminado por el sol con Dustoxs y Beatuflys jugando, durmiendo, comiendo, todo lo hacían con paz y tranqulidad. Y todos decían "Aaaaaaah..."

El profesor Birch se acercó a Crema, se puso a la altura de ella y le dijo:

-¿Tú hiciste que se reunieran las dos especies?

-En realidad, Dustox lo hizo

-Dustox -dijo el Dustox xD

-El sacó a un dragón de aquí, ahora es un héroe

-Realmente lo es, gracias Dsutox -el P. Birch le acarició su morada cabeza-. ¿Sabes? Los Beautiflys no se llevaban bien con los Dustox, se creían diferentes y por eso no se dirigían la palabra, pero gracias a Dustox todo está en armonía. Sí, todo salió bien... ¡Ah! Colas, lo lamento encontré tu radar, pero antes de que llegaran me lo quitó una cosa que estaba en el agua

-¿De veras? -dijo rascándose la cabeza con su índice-. ¿Y qué habrá sido?

EN OTRA PARTE: El equipo Rocket había caído muy lejos, per aún seguían en la isla

-Ese Sonic nos dio una gran paliza -dijo Miauth

-¡Y será la última, lo dejaré inconsciente y se llevaré al jefe, aunque me cuesta la vida o no me llamo Jessie!

-¡Wobbuffet! -dijo el pokémon de Jessie

-¡Y yo como que me llamo Jim, digo, James!

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Eh? -dijeron los dos cuando Miauth señaló a un pokémon que estaba en el agua

-¿Que no es un Barbeach? -dijo James y del agua salió otro pokémon que se parecía mucho a una foca bebé-. Y un Spheal, ¿qué hacen esos dos? -preguntó James

Los dos pokémons jugaban contentos con un aparato cuadrado con una antena parabólica. El Barbeach lo tiró a la orilla del lago con su cola, entonces Sphea salió para ir a buscarlo, pero antes de ue lo pudiera tomar con su boca Miauth se le adelantó y lo tomó

-¡Miren, parece un radar! ¡Esto nos ayudará a buscar a Pikachu!

-¡Y miles de pokémons! -dijo contenta, Jessie

-¡SPHEA! -el Sphea le sacó el radar con la boca y se fue al agua

-¡Oye, tú! ¡Vuelve con éso! -le gritó Miauth y cuando entró al lago el gato tiraba el radar hacia él y Sphea lo tiraba hacia él.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Lo tengo!

-¡Sheal! ¡Spheal! ¡Spheal!

-¡Qué me importa si era tuyo, le pertence al Equipo Rocket ahora!

El Barbeach y el Spheal se le pusieron lagrimosos los ojos y se pusieron a llorar

-¡Cállense, cállense que me desesperan! -dijo James tapándose los oídos

-¡¿Por qué no se van a liberar a Willi! -le gritó Jessie, también tapándose los oídos

Los tres sentían que estaban bajo las sombras

-¿Qué, ya se ocultó el sol? -preguntó Miauth

-¿Wobbuffet? -Wobbuffet miró hacia arriba y se asustó mucho-. ¡Wobo- wobo!

-¿Qué te pasa, Wobbuffet? -le preguntó su entrenadora

Y cuando miraron arriba el sol era tapada por un pokémon de agua que estaba parado sobre altas rocas.

Había Sealeas, Walrein (evolución de Spheal), Tentacools, Tentacruels, Magicarp, Garadous (evolución de Magicarp)

Todos miraron mal al Equipo Rocket por haber molestado a parte de su manada

-¡Walrein, wa- wal- rein- rein!

-¿Qué- qué dijo, Miauth? -preguntó Jessie temblando de miedo

-Dijo que si no le damos el aparato que quieren ellos dos nos irá muy mal -dijo Temblando

-¡No, de ninguna manera! ¡Lo encontramos primero y no me dejaré vancer otra vez!

-¡Los enviaremos al "mundo marino" del jefe! -(Acuario famoso en San Clemente de Tuyú, Bs As, Argentina)

-¡Wobbuffet!

-¡Walrein! -fue una señal del líder y todos usaron chorro de agua hacia ellos

-¡Aaaaaah! ¡El equipo Rocket fue vencido por 2ª vez!

Los dos amigos seguían tristes, pero se alegraron cuando el radar cayó ante su vista y terminaron jugando con los demás al voleybol acuático

VOLVIENDO CON LOS DEMAS: Se estaban despidiendo de sus amigos mientras Colas preparaba el Tornado X

-Hasta pronto -le dijo Brock a Nudillos mientras le estrechaba la mano

-Fue una experiencia que nunca olvidaré -le dijo el echidna sonriente

-Nunca te olvidaré, Amy, eres... bueno la chica más linda que he visto

-¡Oh, muchas gracias! Tú también lo eres, May

-Bueno, Sonic, es hora -dijo Ash extendiendo la mano. Sonic la miró y luego a él

-Qué tengas suerte, Ash -le estrechó la mano

-¡Pika! -Pikachu abrazó a Sonic-. ¡Pikachu!

-Je, je- Gracias, Pikachu

-Fuiste un buen pokémon

-Gracias, fue una experiencia nueva

-¡El Tornado ya está listo, ya podemos irnos! -les avisó Colas

-¡Hey, Colas!

-¿Eh? -miró afuera del avión

-Esperaba que lo 1ª que atraparía fuese un pokémon... pero tuve algo mejor, lástima que tenga que irse

Colas sonrió. Todos ya se habían subido a la nave con la espmerlada Madre sobre ella, con Nudillos y Sonic arriba. Aunque aún faltaba Crema

-Llegó al horá -Crema miraba con ojos llorosos a Dustox y él también-. Ojalá pudieras venir con nosotros

-Dus -dijo triste

-¡Crema, debemos irnos! -le decía Sonic de lejos. El P. Birch se acercó a esos dos

-No llores, Crema. No es un adiós para siempre. Puedes venor otro día

-¿Y me esperarás, Dustox?

-¡Dus- Dustox- Dsu! -dijo contento

-Entonces volveré -dijo sonriente y con algunas lágrimas que se le resbalaban de las mejillas. Abrazó a Dustox

Birch y Dustox acompañaron a Crema y Quesa al avión. El Tornado estaba arrancando del suelo y antes de irse, Crema lavantó una ventanilla y con una gran sonrisa le dijo a su amigo volador:

-¡Cuida a tus amigos voladores, cuídalos mucho!

-Dustox!

Cerró la ventanilla y los demás chicos lo saludaban

-Al fin volvemos a casa -dijo Nudillos con los brazos cruzados

-¿Qué dices, Nudillos? Nunca volveremos a tener una aventura así -dijo Sonic-. ¿No te gustaría volver?

-¡Oh, sí! -dijo sarcástico-. ¡Daría lo que fuera para ver una vez más una de esos "pokémons"! -dijo moviendo dos dedos en casa mano

Ese pokémon se acercó hacie ellos... en realidad se acercó a Nudillos. Se escuchaba lo siguiente desde una imágen desde el cielo. Imagínense ésa imágen. Como si se dirigieran al sol y es un ocaso

-¿¿¿Cómo llegué aquí? -dijo Nudllos-. Bueno, se ve inofensivo... ¡Ah! ¡¡Aaaah! ¡¡¡Quítenmelo! ¡¡¡¡Quítenmelo! ¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!

El Ledian lo atacó con su golpe cometa una y otra vez.

FEN

Espero que les haya gustado. Sino conocen tal pokémon les responderé o sino encontrarán la respuesta al final de alguna de mis historias.

He escuchado de una chica que le gusta la pareja de Sombra y Sonic y escribe SyS for ever. Y yo tengo mi opinión: ¡Pluma pluma, gay! ¡Pluma, pluma pluma, gay!

Nos vemos, Proyecto Clara


End file.
